


Play it Again

by Buddha1800



Series: KorrAsami Mixtape [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddha1800/pseuds/Buddha1800
Summary: Korra is at a Spring break party out in the country with all of her friends and then some. She knew a lot of the people there, but not everyone.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: KorrAsami Mixtape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Play it Again

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by "Play it Again" by Luke Bryan.
> 
> I know it's a little crude, but I just had to write something when I heard the song.

Korra looked around and saw a stunning looking woman seated on the tailgate of one of the many trucks parked around the area. The woman’s long legs were lazily swinging as she watched the party goers.

“Hey Ope, who’s that?” Korra speaks to Opal while pointing in the direction of the woman with her chin.

“One of Baatar Jr.’s classmates I think.” Opal saw the spark in her friend’s eyes and handed her a fresh Dixie cup of beer. “You should go refill her cup.” 

“Yeah.” Korra spoke absentmindedly as she stared at the woman ahead. Her feet were already taking her closer. All Korra could think was there’s no way this gorgeous woman was out here alone.

“H..hi.” Korra cleared her throat. “I brought you a refill.” Korra holds out the cup Opal gave her.

“Thank you.” The woman replied.

Korra was smitten. The woman’s voice practically put a spell on her. Soon enough she joined the woman on the tailgate and they started talking about any and everything. It was strange how easy the conversation flowed.

Suddenly the beauty jumped down from the tailgate exclaiming, “Oh my Spirits! This is my song! I’ve been waiting all night for it to come on and here it is!”

Before Korra could even process the woman’s excitement she was being pulled off the tailgate. “Come here and dance with me!” 

The two women danced and took turns twirling the other around to the song. When the song started to fade the beauty pulled Korra close and kissed her cheek, putting her in a daze. 

“I hope they play it again.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” Korra practically whispered.

The women spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Korra would be lying if she said she wasn’t hoping the song would come on again before the night was over.

Later that night, after giving Asami (even her name was beautiful) a ride home, they were sitting in the truck in the driveway next to the house still chatting while Korra fiddled with the radio. She was scanning all of the stations. AM, FM and XM too. She stopped and turned up the volume when she heard the groove of that particular song. 

Asami’s face lit up as she exclaimed, “Oh my Spirits! This is my song. We’ve been listening to the radio all night long. I can’t believe it came back on, but here it is.” 

Once again the woman jumped out of the truck beckoning Korra to join her.  
“Come here Korra! I want to dance.”

As soon as Korra got close, Asami grabbed her and twirled her around. They were both giddy as they danced around in the headlights of the truck.

When the song died down, Asami leaned in and gave Korra a goodnight kiss. She then started walking towards the house door.

“Play it again, play it again, play it again.” Korra called out.  
Asami laughed and replied, “Play it again, play it again, play it again.”

The next Friday night Korra took Asami out for an evening picnic at the nearby lake. They had finished eating and were sitting under the stars enjoying each other’s company when Korra pulled out her guitar. Asami’s smile almost split her face when Korra started strumming her song.

“Oh my Spirits, this is my song.” She whispered with her hands to her mouth. “I was listening to the radio all day long, sitting around waiting for it to come on, and here it is.” The beauty was on her feet dancing to the melody. “Come here Korra, I want to dance.” 

Before Korra could make up her mind to play or dance, she was being pulled to her feet and the guitar was left behind. They danced and sang the lyrics together. 

When they finished the song, Korra leaned in and gave Asami the sweetest kiss. They both continued to dance saying, “Play it again, play it again, play it again.” 

Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again.  
Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again.


End file.
